Various types of charging connectors are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a swivel joint charging connector including a swivel ball joint, a pair of apertures disposed through an exterior shell of the swivel ball joint, a Universal Serial Bus (hereinafter “USB”) connector attached to the exterior shell of the swivel ball joint at a first aperture of the pair of apertures, and a wire cover disposed through a second aperture of the pair of apertures. What has been further needed is for the wire cover to be disposed around a wire, with the wire continuously disposed through the swivel ball joint. A right end of the wire is attached to the USB connector and a left end of the wire is attached to a power connector. Lastly, what has been needed is for a ball of the swivel ball joint to be configured to have 360 degrees of pivotable rotation in order to provide simultaneous rotation to the wire. The swivel joint charging connector thus prevents a wire of a phone charger from becoming tangled and eventually breaking as a result of its stationary position within the components of the phone charger.